The Sky Is Dark Tonight
by Brilliant Sunrise
Summary: Cordelia Malfoy had always thought she was normal. A strong girl with the blood of the Malfoys flowing through her veins. However, during her first year she learns something about herself that shakes her to the core. As she goes through her years at Hogwarts, she must learn to cope with this new knowledge and aid the Chosen One in saving the world.
1. Prologue: Conception of a Moon

**Hello, everyone. This is my newest story for the Harry Potter fandom, The Sky Is Dark Tonight. The story is set two years before Harry and everyone else are born, when Voldemort is still in power. I intend for this to be a rather long story, so I hope you'll enjoy it until the end. Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor I fear, will it ever. That being said, on with the show.**

The Sky Is Dark Tonight

Prologue

Conception of a Moon

Lucius Malfoy had always prided himself on three things. Firstly, the standing of his family. The Malfoys are an old, pure-blooded wizarding family who can trace their ancestry back several hundred years. Second, his dedication to the Dark Lord. He had always been there to support the Dark Lord, even when all hope for his return seemed lost. And, thirdly, his wife, Narcissa. The most beautiful girl at Hogwarts for the seven years she was there, the perfect pure-blooded wife who came from a family nearly as prominent as the Malfoys and the perfect, dedicated woman to himself and the Dark Lord. So, when, on a dark and stormy night late in the Dark Lord's first reign, a request came from the Dark Lord himself to see Narcissa, Lucius couldn't have been more excited. For he relished the chance to boost his family's power and his own standing in the eyes of the Dark Lord. So, he sent his wife to the Death Eater headquarters with a kiss and a promise that he would see her later on. Little did he know that when his wife returned, see would never be the same again…

Storm clouds boiled overhead as Narcissa Malfoy walked up the broken path to the forlorn Death Eater headquarters. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her slim body in order to prevent the chill from the howling wind to seep into her bones. The Lestrange brothers, Rodolphus and Rasbastian, nodded to her and allowed her to enter the darkened building through the broken double ebony doors. Taking a deep breath, Narcissa continued forward, trying to quell the growing sense of dread that had begun to worm its way through her stomach.

Passing through the foyer and the sitting room, Narcissa marched dutifully up the stairs to the drawing room of the building, where the Dark Lord had established his office. She stood in front of the graying door and steeled herself to knock against the dusty wood, twice.

"Enter." Called a snake-like voice from inside.

Narcissa took another deep breath and opened the door. Sitting in a large black, leather wing-back chair was the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. He was busily reading the latest report out of Hogsmeade that stated that the Order of the Phoenix was making preparations to protect the Bones family.

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" Narcissa spoke.

"Yes, I have a…mission of sorts for you, dear Narcissa." Voldemort hissed, looking up from his papers and smiling at the Malfoy matriarch.

Fear prickled down Narcissa's spine, but she maintained a calm face. "A mission, my Lord?"

"Indeed. You see, Narcissa, for years I have acquired many things. Vast amounts of knowledge pertaining to the Dark Arts, a massive following made of some of the most pure-blooded wizards alive, and near immortality." Lord Voldemort rose from his chair and moved to walk behind Narcissa. He gently ran his long, white fingers over Narcissa's shoulders. "But through the years, there has been one thing, I have yet to acquire. One thing necessary for my legacy to live on should by some horrible tragedy, I meet my demise. Do you know what that is, dear Narcissa?"

Narcissa struggled to keep her lunch down. She knew very well what the Dark Lord was talking about and the very thought repulsed her. Narcissa decided the easiest thing to do was to play dumb.

"No, my Lord." Narcissa replied, amazed that her voice didn't shake. "What have you yet to acquire?"

Lord Voldemort moved in front of the slim woman and looked her over from head to toe. Long, pale blonde hair, deep brown eyes, alabaster skin. 'Lucius chose well when he picked her for his bride.' Voldemort thought.

"I have yet, lovely Narcissa, to acquire an heir."

There it was. Out in the open. Her mission for the Dark Lord.

Narcissa did not reply. She felt that if she had tried, she may very well vomit on the Dark Lord's robes, which would surely cause her life to be cut short.

"I have looked all through the ranks of my Death Eaters for a suitable woman to carry my heir and while some of the older women are very…willing, they do not have the pleasant physical attributes I wish to pass onto the child." Voldemort explained. Narcissa resisted the urge to laugh aloud. Surely, any child of Voldemort's would be horrendously unfortunate looking no matter who the mother was. Voldemort continued. "And, the younger women… Well, they are sufficiently attractive, but lack the intelligence the child will need. They lack willpower and strength. That is with the exception of two. Yourself, who is by far the loveliest creature any of my Death Eaters has claimed for themselves and your sister, Bellatrix. Now, Bellatrix is pretty and has superior magical skill, but she does not have the compassion needed for childrearing. But, you. You, Narcissa, have it all. Looks, compassion, magical talent, and you are strong. This is why I have chosen you to carry my heir."

Narcissa was horrified. Her mind was whirling with the thoughts of him touching her, being inside her, carrying his child. It was almost too much to bear.

"Now, I realize I am not the man I once was. Once I was handsome and very charming. Now, I have traded my looks for power. So, in order to make it more pleasant for you, I shall use Polyjuice Potion to make myself appear as your beloved Lucius. I will give you a moment to collect yourself and undress while I take the potion. Do not try to flee; it would end badly for you."

Voldemort left Narcissa in the drawing room where the woman immediately fell to her knees in tears. Lucius couldn't have known what was in store for her here. If he did, he would never have let her go. He would have died before he allowed anyone to defile her in such a manner. Desperately trying to think of a way out, Narcissa looked around the room. There were windows, but she, being only a Death Eater's wife did not have the ability to turn to smoke and fly away. Nor did she have a broom. The Dark Lord was not lying when he said fleeing would result in something unpleasant for her, she was certain in her knowledge. Realizing there was no way out, Narcissa did what was asked of her, tears falling as she did.


	2. Chapter One: Introducing Cordelia Malfoy

**Greetings! I present to you the official first chapter of The Sky Is Dark Tonight! It begins two years before Harry and the others are born and will continue through the end of the seventh book. This chapter will be short, it's just going to show Cordelia's birth. The next chapter is when she's older. As I have been informed…repeatedly, I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Cordelia, however! And this is where her official story will begin.**

Chapter One

Introducing Cordelia Malfoy

The wind outside howled with a fury as it blew snow and ice over the English countryside. It rattled the windows of a large, black mansion and kept all of its occupants inside. One of the occupants, an elegant looking woman sat at the window sill in the library, staring out into the blizzard. She rested a hand on her protruding stomach and felt the child inside kick violently. Narcissa Malfoy winced as she thought back to the day the child was conceived. After the deed was done and her duty had been fulfilled, Narcissa thought she would forever hate the child that she carried within her. But, after nine whole months of carrying the baby, she realized that it was not the child's fault and began to grow fond of the being inside her.

A noise at the door shook Narcissa from her reverie and when she turned, she saw her husband Lucius closing the door behind him. She turned back to stare out the window as Lucius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her massive belly. She felt his long, silken hair brush her cheek as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Soon, we will welcome our first little Malfoy into the world. Are you nervous, love?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa shook her head, "No, Lucius, I'm not. Because the child is a pure-blood, carrying the blood of the Malfoys and Blacks alike in its veins. And because the child will be loved."

"Yes, he will be." Lucius agreed. Narcissa chuckled and Lucius looked down at the top of her blond head. "What's so funny, love?"

"That fact that you think this child will be a boy." Narcissa replied. She gently rubbed her swollen belly. "This child will be a girl, dear, I can feel it."

"Hmm, well, whatever its gender, it will be a Malfoy. And, if the child is a girl, then we'll just have to keep trying for a boy." Lucius smirked, moving to kiss the side of Narcissa's neck.

An audible sigh escaped the Malfoy matriarch's lips and Lucius inquired what was wrong.

"Nothing, my love, I'm just ready for this baby to be born." Narcissa lied smoothly. In reality, she was thinking about how much she despised lying to her husband about who the baby's actual father was.

"I am as well. I cannot wait to meet the little one." Lucius smiled.

Suddenly, Narcissa shivered and moaned in pain. "Lucius," she ground out. "My water just broke."

Lucius lost the little color he had in his pale face and yelled for Dobby, the Malfoy house elf. With a sharp crack, he appeared.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" Dobby stuttered.

"Dobby, fetch the Healer on the third floor of the mansion. NOW!" Lucius roared.

Another crack and Dobby was gone. Lucius clutched Narcissa's hand as his wife took deep, gasping breaths.

"You're going to be fine, Narcissa. I promise." Lucius whispered to his wife.

The Healer burst through the door of the library and shooed Lucius out of the way.

"Lay back, dearie. Let's see how far you are along." The matronly older woman directed. Narcissa nodded and winced as she lay back onto the few pillows that lay on the window sill. The Healer lifted the emerald green robes Narcissa was wearing and Vanished her knickers. "Oh, yes, we're quite along now. Won't be long."

Narcissa focused on her breathing and let her mind wander back to _that day_.

_Narcissa had just finished redressing, when the Dark Lord came up behind her._

"_You will make sure that no one knows this child is mine. Lucius must think that the baby is his. You will not tell the child who its real father is, I will do that in due time. You are to train the child in all the magic you know, Lucius as well and you will instruct it in the proper ways of pure-blood society. Understood?" the Dark Lord explained._

"_Yes, my Lord. And, what will you have me name the child?" Narcissa asked._

"_Whatever you want, I don't care. You are dismissed."_

_As Narcissa left, she smiled to herself. At least she would get to name the wretched creature._

Narcissa let out a piercing wail and clutched at one of the throw pillows.

"Let's see if you can push, dearie." The Healer looked back under Narcissa's robes. She looked back at Narcissa and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, push now."

Narcissa gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could for what felt like an eternity. When the pain became to get she stopped and took several, ragged breaths. Lucius rushed over to his wife's side and took her hand. Narcissa immediately latched onto her husband like a vice.

"Let's have another push now." The Healer directed.

Again, Narcissa clenched her jaw and pushed. She could feel the baby squirming and finally leaving her body. From Narcissa's feet came a tiny cry.

"There we go!" the Healer cheered. She severed the umbilical cord with a charm and cleaned the infant with another. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you have a baby girl."

The Healer passed the child up to its mother, who cradled it gently. The baby had a few wisps of golden blonde hair and her skin was the traditional Malfoy pale.

"She's beautiful, Narcissa. What do you wish to name her?" Lucius whispered.

Narcissa smiled down at the infant, who was now snoozing peacefully.

"Cordelia," she said. "Cordelia Honora Malfoy."


	3. Chapter Two: Shopping

**Woohoo! Chapter Two! Now is where the real fun begins kiddos! Cordelia is almost ready to head off to Hogwarts. I usually wait until this chapter to start asking my readers to review, so this is me asking: Reviews are like Chocolate Frog Cards, I collect them in abundance! Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Cordelia and a Harry Otter t-shirt!**

Chapter Two

Shopping

"Cordelia! Are you ready yet?" Narcissa Malfoy called up to her oldest child. Her youngest, Draco, was currently wrapped around her leg, trying to climb her. She picked up the nine year old and settled him on her hip, making sure not to mess up her dress.

Cordelia Malfoy was currently trying to tie her long, pale golden blonde hair back into a set of pigtails. Her heterochromatic eyes were squinted at the mirror trying to get each side even. Cordelia closed her brown eye completely hoping that would help. When it didn't she huffed and pulled the hair ties out. "I'll be down in a moment, Mother."

"Hurry, dear. We have to get going. Unless you don't want to get your things for Hogwarts?" Narcissa smirked.

"Mummy, when do I get to go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"When you're as old as Cordelia, dear." Narcissa answered. "Cordelia Honora Malfoy, get down here, right now."

Cordelia sighed and walked out of her room. She met her mother and Draco at the bottom of the stairs, and followed them as they led the way to the foyer.

"Now, Draco and I will go first. Make sure to pronounce your destination clearly, alright?" Narcissa directed as she ushered Draco into the waiting fireplace. She grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder from the pot on the side of the fireplace. She threw the powder at hers and Draco's feet and hollered, "Diagon Alley!"

Suddenly, green flames burst forth and completely engulfed the Malfoy matriarch and her son. Seconds later they were gone. Cordelia grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and copied her mother. The familiar whooshing sensation swept around her and she was whisked away through the chimney.

Cordelia landed with a thump in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Coughing because of the soot, it took her a moment to gain her footing. When she was upright, she walked out of the pub and to the back alley where Narcissa and Draco were waiting.

At her daughter's arrival, Narcissa tapped the brick three up and two from the right. After a moment, the wall split open, revealing the entrance to the wizarding world. Taking Draco's hand, Narcissa led the way through.

"Alright, here are 50 Galleons and a copy of your shopping list. You are to go get your books, your crystal phials, and your cauldron. After you are done meet me at Madam Malkin's, alright?" Narcissa directed her daughter. "From there we'll get the rest of your things."

"Yes, Mother." Cordelia said. She took the pouch of Galleons and the shopping list and hurried away.

Cordelia gazed around Diagon Alley in wonder. She'd been there before, but she'd never been allowed to wander around by herself. She passed the ice cream parlour and the apothecary, glancing into the windows at the different products. Upon finding the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, the oldest Malfoy child hurried in to get her books.

There were at least a dozen children in the store, along with their parents and every clerk was occupied with helping them. Realizing that she'd be on her own, Cordelia began the hunt for her school books.

She looked all up and down the shelves but there didn't seem to be any order to the way the books were placed. Cordelia let out a frustrated growl.

"Having trouble?" a friendly voice asked. Cordelia turned and came face to face with a boy with the reddest hair she'd ever seen.

"You can't imagine." Cordelia sighed. "I've been at this for ten minutes and I haven't found a single book."

The boy nodded, "Let me help. My Mum just got finished paying for my books so I know where all of them are. You need the books for your first year at Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes," Cordelia replied. "Thank you so much…?"

"Fred. Fred Weasley." The red-haired boy replied.

"Thank you, Fred. I'm Cordelia Malfoy." Cordelia smiled.

"A Malfoy, eh? Well, I don't make a habit of judging pretty girls by their surnames. Let's find your books then."

Fred led Cordelia up to the second floor of the book shop. He walked straight to the back to the last shelf on the right. Being taller than Cordelia by a good four inches, Fred reached up and grabbed two books off the top shelf. He handed them down to the oldest Malfoy. "Here's Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"So, there's six more to go?" Cordelia asked, rummaging in her robe pocket for her list. She fished it out and nodded. "Yeah, six more."

"This way to Potions books." Fred announced and led Cordelia back to the front of the store, near the stairs. He leaned down and grabbed two more books off of the bottom shelf of an over-stuffed case. When he plopped them on top of Cordelia's first two books, she was able to read the titles on the spines. 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and Magical Potions and Drafts.'

"Four to go." Fred smiled. Cordelia smiled back, but already her arms were beginning to hurt from carrying the heavy tomes.

Two more shelves and a near fall on Cordelia's part later, she and Fred had retrieved every book on her list. Fred had kindly offered to carry a few of the books up to the counter for which Cordelia was immensely grateful.

"That'll be twenty-five Galleons and three Sickles." The clerk said. Cordelia rummaged in her robe pocket for the pouch her mother had given her and pulled it out. Counting out the correct amount, she paid the clerk who shrank her books and placed them in a small paper bag.

Cordelia turned to Fred, "Thank you so much for helping me. I don't think I could have managed if you didn't."

"Aw, it was no problem. I guess I'll see you on the train then?" Fred smiled.

"Definitely!" Cordelia waved good-bye to Fred and made her way to the cauldron shop.

Immediately upon entering Potage's Cauldron Shop, Cordelia's ears were assaulted by a towering column of cauldrons collapsing upon an unfortunate clerk. Glancing over, she saw the cauldron she was sent to buy on top of the pile. Swiftly, she grabbed the pewter cauldron and brought it up to the counter. The counter clerk did not make any move to help his co-worker; he simply rang up Cordelia's purchase and sent her on her way. Upon leaving the shop, Cordelia counted the remnants of her money. She had fourteen Galleons, twenty Sickles, and five Knuts left. Looking around, she found Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and walked over to it.

Purchases completed, Cordelia made her way to Madam Malkin's to be fitted for her robes. Narcissa was trying to keep young Draco from running all over the shop and failing miserably. He had already knocked over a rack of fabric and a pile of cloaks.

"Well, dearie, just step up here and we'll get you measured." Madam Malkin said. She waved her wand and a measuring tape came flying out from underneath the fallen rack of cloaks. Cordelia lifted her arms and tried not to giggle when the tape moved next to her sides. The tape flew back to the counter and swatches of black fabric came flying over to Madam Malkin.

"Diffindo!" the matronly woman recited and the fabric severed itself into three robe forms. She flicked her wand again and chanted, "Forma Stolam!"

Needles and thread whooshed around and sewed the cut-outs into three sets of plain black robes. The robes then folded themselves and floated into a big, purple box.

"Now, dearie, pick out a hat, a pair of gloves and a nice winter cloak." Madam Malkin directed.

Cordelia walked around the shop and found a nice pointed hat. It was the standard color black, but with a nice rim around it to keep the sun out of her eyes. She found the cloak next. It was black as well, but made out of a lush fleece material. The silver fastenings had a Celtic knot design that was really intricate. The gloves were easy. She picked a pair made out of Hebridean Black dragon-hide that fit her very well.

"Mother, I'm ready." Cordelia said as she deposited her purchases on the counter.

Narcissa nodded, paid Madam Malkin and ushered her children out of the store.

"I've already bought your telescope and your scales." Narcissa said when they were outside. "All that's left is your wand and your pet."

"I get a pet?" Cordelia asked, excitedly.

"Yes, but we'll get it last. First, let's go to Ollivander's and get your wand."


End file.
